


Band is a Cult

by autisticaizawashouta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Queer Character of Color, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, LGBTQ Character of Color, Mild Language, Multi, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Superheroes, Trans Character, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: The band kids are always the weird ones, aren't they? Well, this band takes things a little further than most- they're not all human.Furthermore, they form a superhero team known as, creatively, the Band.And when the Quad City Council makes an announcement that all enhanced humans must register their identities, the Band must band together to protect those who call Earth home, those who take refuge on Earth, and each other.And if they fail, it'll only cost Earth's freedom.





	Band is a Cult

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this mess of a story!

Amazon slid to a stop, her boots leaving furrows in the dirt behind her. Grey Thorn, her brows furrowed in concern, landed next to Amazon. The noises of battle continued behind them: the thump of blunt weapons hitting flesh, blades cutting into skin, gunshots, laser fire and explosions.

“Are you okay?” Grey Thorn asked, resting her hand on Amazon’s upper arm. Amazon’s breaths came as heavy pants and she held her other arm carefully- there was a gash on her shoulder. She had taken a hard hit, and it burned.

“I will be,” she replied, looking down into her girlfriend’s eyes. “We need to get back there and help them out.”

Someone screamed, as if to underscore her point. They both flinched and turned around.

Armoured four-armed lenovy were bearing down on Sir Leo, who stood in front of the injured Sunspot. He was down in a stance, blue and purple box braids tied back, mouth snarling. Sunspot was gingerly testing lun injured wing, hoping it would support lun when lun took off again.

Amazon and Grey Thorn took simultaneous deep breaths and then took off towards where Sir Leo and Sunspot needed help. Grey Thorn took to the air, and Amazon sprinted, adjusting her grip on her knife.

She leapt, legs propelling her into the air, and she bore down on the nearest lenovy, driving her knife down towards their neck.

The Band would not fall. She would not let it. They would not let it. They would not let themselves die.

They would not bow to the Council. They would not bow to the Veyrtyn Empire. They would not fall.

 

46 DAYS (SIX AND A HALF WEEKS) EARLIER

Her first class started in three minutes. Dawn was seven minutes away from school, running full-tilt down the sidewalk.

Of all the days for Farley and Chloe to need a ride to school, it had to be the day Dawn herself got up late. If only Ezra had been spending the night- zie could’ve gotten them both to school without them even having to go outside.

Wait- Ezra! If she called zir, then zie could come get her and she wouldn’t be late! She scrabbled at her pocket for her phone, grabbing it and pulling it out and dumping her cards all over the place. She called Ezra while picking up her cards.

“Hello?” Ezra picked up.

“Hey! Ezra! I’m a little late… would you mind picking me up?” Dawn said, shoving her cards back in her pocket.

“Where are you?”

“I’m heading onto the bike path, by the canal, where it intersects Evanson Drive? I’m the only one around at the moment!”

Ezra hung up, and a moment later, zie stepped out of the shadows, holding zir phone in one hand with an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ expression on zir face. Dawn giggled and ducked her head.

“Thank you, Ezra,” she said, and zie rolled zir eyes and smiled.

“Whatever. I’ll lecture you when we get to the band room.” Zie grabbed Dawn’s hand and took a step to the left.

They were engulfed in darkness, and cold, and it felt silky on their skin- and then they were out of it, stepping back into the light and warmth. Dawn gasped. She had always thought that leaving the shadows was a little like being born must be like.

When they stepped out, Damien, who was standing nearby, huffed and sighed.

“I’m going to give Ezra the benefit of the doubt, but Dawn, you really should stop needing zir to pick you up so you can be on time,” he said.

Dawn pouted. “But Damien! My parents couldn’t give me a ride today!”

“They never give you rides,” Ezra said, squinting at Dawn.

“Well, they normally don’t give my younger siblings rides either but today Chloe and Farley needed a ride, but I woke up late so I needed one too, but I’m a high schooler so I got to deal with it on my own,” Dawn said. She shrugged. “Thank you for picking me up. May I hug you?”

Ezra nodded, and accepted Dawn’s hug. Dawn hugged zir and then released zir so that Dawn could put together her instrument.

Ezra pushed aside the knot of anxiety in zir chest. Zie was always anxious, anyways.

...Why was this one different?

 

44 DAYS BEFORE

Trevelyan and Kessyn Black walked together- both of them tall and skinny, and too pale. Trevelyan kept a keen eye on their younger sibling, who occasionally got distracted and would start to trip over their feet. It made Trevelyan’s heart swell to realize that their little sibling trusted them like that.

They could hear voices approaching the intersection, and glancing over, Trevelyan recognized the Thorpe siblings. The Thorpe siblings were two pairs of full siblings adopted by the same couple, and if it weren’t for how different they looked, you wouldn’t otherwise be able to guess at them not being blood siblings.

Acacia, the youngest Thorpe sibling, was playing with their powers- twisting their fingers around a little ball of yellow light. Damien, the oldest, was hissing something to them, probably somewhere along the lines of being more careful with their power. His body language looked like he was saying that, at least. Cally, the younger middle sibling, was walking close to Damien and Acacia, while Bryony, the older middle sibling, trailed behind. Fae was wearing faer headphones, faer hood up.

Acacia rolled their eyes and said something to Damien. Trevelyan was just close enough they could understand what Acacia said.

“I’m being careful! Trevelyan and Kessyn are the only others around!”

“You never know when someone will pop up,” Damien replied. “Just save it until we get someplace safe.”

“I could take anyone who saw us,” Acacia replied. This was an argument that had been argued and reargued hundreds of times.

Bryony huffed. “What, and let the rest of the world know what we can do? No thanks!”

Trevelyan was completely on Bryony and Damien’s side of the argument. Cally, for his part, was trying to stay uninvolved, but past rehashings of this argument had him also on the side of caution.

Acacia sighed, and the yellow light dissipated.

“Killjoys,” they muttered.

Some people, Trevelyan thought, just didn’t quite get it. Acacia was one of those people.

 

43 DAYS BEFORE

Everyone was mildly terrified of the baritone section, and with good reason. Even people who didn’t know the reason were terrified of them- they exuded vibes. Something about the three of them, even about the two entirely human members, set people’s teeth on edge and stood their hair on end.

Trevelyan Black was too tall and too goth. Bash Cross was too short and too punk. Dominica Gore was too scene and wore her nails too long. At least, those were the excuses people made in their head.

The truth was worse: Dominica, Bash, and Trevelyan had all successfully summoned and bonded with demonic familiars. That granted them untold power- if only they knew how to use it.

They were still working on the whole ‘knowing how to use it’ part.

Dominica, quite frankly, knew that people were terrified of her. She wasn’t entirely sure she liked being feared like that.

She saw the looks people gave them as the three of them walked by. She saw the looks that she, alone, a 5’ 5” woman, got. Some of them were unsettled. Even worse, some of them were unsettled and turned on.

It was better to terrify people than to be terrified, she guessed. She wouldn’t give up her bond with Askiir, her familiar, for the world.

She couldn’t help the ball of anxiety forming in her gut, though. Terrified people lashed out. And she knew, that people like her, people beyond human? They terrified unenhanced humans.

And America reacted badly enough to other humans from other countries. Who knew how the world at large would react to learning that there were cultures on their planet who had come from other dimensions, other realms entirely. They were aware of the existence of enhanced humans. They were not aware of the entirely separate species that now cohabited Earth with them.

Dominica dreaded the day they found out.

 

42 DAYS BEFORE

The Council released their announcement.

The Band lost their collective shit.


End file.
